Some semiconductor light emitting devices have a chip size package structure. The semiconductor light emitting devices radiate visible light such as white light or light in other wavelength bands using light emitting diodes (LED) and phosphors in combination with each other. In such semiconductor light emitting devices, there is desired an improvement in productivity.